Revelações
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Fic que eu fiz rapidinho. Conta o que eu ACHO que PODERIA acontecer no final de Count Cain, contado de maneira comum... Shounen-ai curto e bobinho, muito bobinho. E não prestem atenção no titulo...


**Disclaimer:** Count Cain não me pertence, infelizmente...

**Aviso:** Como foi dito no summary, só conto o que eu ACHO que DEVERIA acontecer. Não deve ter spoilers, Kaori Yuki não teria coragem de fazer isso... Sinceramente, eu não acho que isso deveria acontecer, tudinho como eu escrevi aí embaixo, mas eu fiquei pensando tanto, mas tanto no que poderia acontecer que deu nisso aí... Não me matem...

* * *

_**Revelações**_

"**Adeus, mestre Cain."**

Foram as ultimas palavras que ouviu de seu amigo, o único que lhe entendia, antes de ele sair de sua vida, de traí-lo. No mesmo dia em que derramou uma única lágrima não estando em seus braços, sem amparo algum.

**A carta de Tarot, O Enforcado.**

Foi o presente que seu pai deixou. Uma lembrança de Riff e de sua traição. Lembrança de todos os momentos que passaram juntos, todas as dificuldades e alegrias, que agora, não eram nada além de um passado distante.

**Uma surpresa.**

Que lhe chocou quando o companheiro de seu irmão Jezebel, morreu para salvar o mesmo, demonstrando verdadeira afeição, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava, não suportava os humanos.

**Um motivo.**

Que lhe foi dado por Riff para explicar a real razão da traição. Motivo este que o fez derramar uma única lágrima de alegria e esperança, sem precisar de amparo, apenas da presença do outro.

**Um tiro.**

Para seu pai, dado por Riff.

**Uma proteção.**

Para salvar seu pai.

**Indignação.**

Surgida por ver seu irmão morrer para salvar aquele que nunca o amou verdadeiramente e nunca mostrou interesse por ele, apenas por seus talentos e seu modo de pensar.

**Uma fuga.**

Que deixou todos surpresos, mal acreditando na frieza de Aléxis em nem ao menos olhar para o filho que sacrificou sua vida por ele. Fuga feita com calma, rapidez e perspicácia, causando revolta e mais raiva em Cain.

**Uma tortura física.**

Que alguns membros da Delilah e o próprio Card Master fizeram em Riff, dando um tiro em seu corpo, de maneira que não o matasse, o que provocou culpa e raiva em Cain.

**Um incêndio.**

Que resultou em desmoronamento lento e constante da sede da Delilah, com os membros, o Card Master, Cain e Riff dentro.

**Um veneno.**

Forte o bastante e aplicado de maneira correta, que garantiu a vitória a Cain e Riff.

**Um sorriso cheio de cinismo.**

Dado por seu pai, aceitando a derrota, esperando pela própria morte, que chegou pouco depois, devido a uma parte do teto que caiu em cima de seu corpo.

**Decomposição.**

Gerada pela substância que Jezebel aplicara em Riff que já começava a fazer efeito, decompondo a pele e os músculos do mordomo. Que se iniciou no local onde a substância fora aplicada, deixando a mostra apenas os ossos, mas sem gerar dor ou sofrimento.

"**O acompanharei até o inferno, mestre Cain."**

Palavras calorosas que surpreenderam até Cain, mesmo este já tendo ouvido-as antes.

**Um abraço.**

Que foi iniciado pelo próprio conde, pulando nos braços de seu amigo.

**Lágrimas.**

Rolando pelos rostos de ambos.

**Um beijo.**

Que explicava tudo o que um sentia pelo outro.

**Correntes.**

Que mantinham as almas unidas.

**Uma entrega.**

Ao que os esperava.

**Lembranças.**

Que vieram à tona em seus últimos momentos.

**Um pedido de perdão.**

Mudo, mas que foi ouvido por ambos.

**A morte.**

Que os envolveu em seu manto sem relutância, comovendo-se.

**Compreensão.**

De Mary e entes mais próximos aos dois, não ficando tão abalados, mas sentindo na pele o que aquela perda causara.

**Um destino amaldiçoado.**

Que foi rompido a partir do acorrentamento das almas, o selamento do elo.

**Um amor.**

Que ficará gravado nas mentes de muita gente.

**Algo eterno.**

Que é o amor, o elo deles.

* * *

**N/A:** Fiz essa fic em 40 minutos, então não me matem, sou nova demais pra morrer e quero terminar de ler Count Cain... E... Por incrivel que pareça... Eu gostei da minha fic... Ta, é um milagre, eu sei, mas... Eu realmente gostei. Minha imaginação trabalhou bem dessa vez...

Qualquer dia desses coloco minha outra fic com possivel lemon aqui, então quem ler... Falando com as paredes ... Preste atenção no rated...

Só isso mesmo... Bye.


End file.
